As Long As It Takes
by Beelzebub24
Summary: Kidd reminiscing late at night about his relationship change with his best friend Maka. I suck at summaries, please R&R. This is a one-shot featuring Ki/Ma and is rated M for suggestive/sexual themes.


A/N: Hey people that are awesome and reading this! This story is Ki/Ma pairing, I root for both Kid and Soul respectively. I have never written a lemon, ever, but I was considering trying to with this, but I got really self-conscious about it :l If you do want me to try my hand at it for this story leave a review and I might find the confidence to bring out my inner perv. ;D Okay…yeah maybe I just want reviews because I like to read what you think…but I am really self-conscious about my writing. Soooo please? (insert cute puppy-eyes here) R&R. I don't have a beta but if anyone wants to pre-read and help me with my stories and maybe help me get all my ideas in order shoot me a PM :3 I OWN NOTHING AND I HATE IT!

Her breathing had evened out long ago, yet he still held her to his chest running his hand along her bare back. He smirked devilishly at the thought of the devastation they must have left in their wake, the desperation that caused them to shed many articles of clothing on the way to her bedroom, the many walls they shoved each other against in an effort to dominate the other.

Oh yes, they would have a mess to clean up in the morning, but he intended to keep her in bed as long as he could. He ran his unoccupied hand through his mussed hair, the dark locks combining with the horrific white he hated so much and sticking up in random places. Normally it would drive him insane, both the mess in the apartment and his unkempt hair but right now he really couldn't care less. He had the woman he loved in his arms and their night of passion was still so fresh in his mind.

His golden gaze, glowing in the darkness looked down to the woman snuggled deeply into his side. Her silvery- blonde hair ethereal in the dim moonlight filtering through the thin curtains. He examined her sleeping face, her long lashes fanning over her cheeks, her high cheekbones, her small nose, and her light pink lips that were upturned in a peaceful smile. His heart skipped a beat, she was just so damn beautiful. She was deeply asleep, their round of love-making had tired her out, he didn't need sleep, but poor Maka did. She had barely been able to stay awake long enough to enjoy the after effects of their first coupling. A self-satisfied smirk pulled at the edges of his mouth, he was most definitely an attentive lover. His need to touch her, to take her again, was strong, and he fought the urge with great difficulty. She needed her rest.

They had been dating for a while now, nearly two years. It took a long time for him to get her to admit her feelings for him, and even longer for her to agree to a relationship with him. They had been nothing more than friends for years, it wasn't like Maka didn't know him really well. Aside from Soul he was one of her best friends and she, his. It was like a switch was flipped one day and he realized just how truly beautiful she really was, and how he loved so many things about her. Kid was nothing if not persistent once he realized his feelings, he knew better than to push his feelings on her, but he was always there for her, always telling her subtly how he felt with compliments that always made her blush. Telling her she looked beautiful, disagreeing with her when she put herself down, beating soul to a pulp every time he said something rude or demeaning to her, punching him in the back of the head every time the insult "tiny tits" came out of his mouth, and voicing his preference of a handful versus overly busty.

It was because of this extra attention that she started to really notice him, and he knew when it happened too. She had started blushing like mad around him, stuttering and getting shy. She was never like that before and it all started with a simple kiss on her cheek in departing after walking her home from the library after a particularly long study session. He of course said nothing until she confessed first, enjoying in watching her flounder every time he gave her any type of affection. He pretended to be aloof and indifferent like normal but she would blush an enticing dark red and couldn't speak for a bit after just holding her hand while walking. Sure he was probably a dick for enjoying her suffering but it was worth it to hear her tell him how she felt about him. He would wait for as long as it took. That was the best day of his life, first to even this night.

They had been hanging out at his place for normal weekend movie night, Soul bailed because he had a date so it was just he and Maka. Horror movies were their favorite as they loved to predict the outcomes, scream at the idiot characters and throw popcorn at the screen and each other when what they predicted actually happened. They had watched Insidious that night, what a silly movie but it was now one of his favorites, she had been rather tense through most of the movie. She hadn't even tried to predict what was going to happen once, it had made him a little nervous yet unexplainably excited at the same time. Her face was scrunched up, like she had been deep in thought. Then she sucked in a deep breath and looked at him "Kidd, I think I have feelings for you and I know you probably don't feel the same about me and it is totally okay, but I really needed to tell yo—" he didn't let her finish her sentence before he kissed her. He remembered fondly how amazing that brief kissing session was.

It was a couple months after that before he actually got her to agree to label what they had as an actual relationship and let everyone know. He never pressured her for anything, even when sometimes things would get hot between the two the minute she would get nervous or start to panic he would just hold her and tell her if she wasn't ready he wasn't either.

She was definitely worth the effort, he helped heal and polish her heart, the one treasure he wanted more than anything. When they had gone out for their two-year anniversary she damn near set him on fire, the looks she was giving him, the signals he was receiving were obvious enough. She teased him through most of dinner as she decided to sit next to him rather than across. Her hand would wander up his thigh and she would give him the sexiest smirk he has ever seen. When he had walked her to her door to say goodnight she hugged him but instead of pulling away she bit his earlobe and whispered "I think I'm ready, would you like to come inside?" It was against the wall after closing the door that she had felt him up, with permission he had done the same. It was then that he realized that Maka was not wearing anything under the little black number she had worn. The shock he felt wasn't anywhere near the almost instant reaction his member had. It was arousing and the slight insecurities he found displayed on her face were squashed the minute he placed her hand on the slightly painful but obvious tent in his pants. He told her how "fucking hot" that was and unintentionally found out Makas enjoyment of dirty talk. She kept trying to jump his bones, by pressing him into walls, but his destination was her room, her bed, he didn't want to claim her while having impatient sex against a wall. The memories of their previous activities had him hard and wanting. Deciding his love had slept long enough he decided to wake her in the nicest way he knew how. The idea caused a mischievous smile not unlike the Cheshire cat to form on his face. He would most definitely enjoy this.


End file.
